Chalk Dust
by Wishful Thinker8
Summary: Summary in six words: Wufei, mission, mysterious girl, romance, betrayal. Please review! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Well, I can promise you that this story will be very interesting........ It all started out in a harmless game of truth or dare.... And I foolishly picked dare. Remind me never to do that again. My best friend, Duo's ONLY Chick, dared me to write a story that involved 5+ OC. Since I already had 2 black stars, I couldn't really refuse. So, here it is...........*Glares at Duo's ONLY Chick cause I know she's reading this* I'll get you back.....Just wait.... *Notices audience* oh yeah, the story.... I suppose I should type it.......  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing or anything related to it! I do, however, own all my own characters and you should be able to tell which ones those are......  
  
Warning-um, this is a lime but it's only rate R so it's not that bad. Also, Wufei maybe a bit OOC  
  
"Talking"  
  
  
(Leave space for title)  
  
Footsteps echoed through the silent hall of an OZ base, piercing the silence of the night. More feet could be heard running after the 1st pair.  
  
"Come on! We can't let him get away! It's pilot 05!" the leader called out to his troops. Wufei heard this and quickly stepped up his pace.  
  
"Damn" he muttered angrily. "They know who I am". He turned a corner sharply and saw an exit straight-ahead. He thought happily, barreling through it, I made it! Unfortunately, the OZ soldiers still followed him. The sire fence was the next obstacle but for Wufei, it was merely a rock to step over. Hopping lightly over it, he ran to the bushes to uncover his motorcycle he had hidden there hours earlier.  
  
He hopped on and started the vehicle. It roared to life, taking off down the dirt path, leaving the OZ soldiers in the dust. Most of the soldiers hadn't even bothered to try and climb the fence. Coughing slightly, the leader pulled out a walkie-talkie and barked out an order. "Back up troops, after him!" 2 jeeps and 3 motorcycles came out of the forest, chasing the trail of dust that had been created by Wufei.  
  
*~*  
  
20 minutes later, Wufei speed into a small town, not bothering to slow down at all. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted the jeeps and whatnot where still following him. "Damn soldiers!" he muttered under his breath. "Don't they know when to give up?" Returning his attention to the road, the Chinese boy maneuvered his bike into an alleyway. He looked behind him again to find that the jeeps had stopped their chase but the motorbikes hadn't given up yet.  
  
*~*  
  
10 minutes later, pilot 05 was still trying to lose his followers. Growling, he turned sharply around the next corner and immedialty regretted that decision. Instead of an empty alley, there was a barricade of junk, piled up 5 meters high. Wufei slammed on the brakes, already knowing that it would be impossible to stop in time. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Wufei jumped off the vehicle and onto the top of the obstruction. After a few seconds, his eyes narrowed, something was wrong. It was too quiet, Wufei's muscles tensed up. The OZ soldiers had stopped their chase, right before the barricade, like they had already known it was there. While Wufei pondered this thought, a gunshot rang out, shattering the silence. The gundam pilot moved to one side out of pure instinct but he hadn't moved far enough.  
  
Red-hot pain ripped through his left leg, nearly causing him to collapse. He looked over to see the three ozzies grinning, one of them holding a gun. "We've got you cornered" the one holding the gun stated smugly. Wufei quickly evaluated the situation mentally. He was on top of a pile of junk, he was cornered by three OZ soldiers, he was injured and he had no means of transportation. So he did what any soldier or gundam pilot would do, he reached for his gun, only to find it missing.  
  
"Shit!" Wufei exclaimed quietly, looking around him to see if it had fallen anywhere close.  
  
"Just give up" another soldier suggested happily. "It'll save you a lot of pain. Wufei's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"I never give up" he growled, moving to do the only other thing he could do, a head on attack. But before he had even moved a centimeter, he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"05, jump to the other side! I'll take care of these guys!" Wufei looked around to match the voice with a body but found nobody.  
  
"I can handle this myself" he called back, growing annoyed. A bitter laugh seemed to come out of nowhere as an answer to Wufei's remark. His pride felt as though it was being put to the test. Ignoring this laugh, he moved to attack the soldiers but instead of a voice stopping him, a body did.  
  
"I told you to leave" this person said amusedly. "You're hurt, leave these guys to me". Wufei could only stare. This person was wearing entirely black, including a black ski mask. A few stray blond hairs could been seen and a pair of sea green eyes had a piercing stare locked onto the 3 infront of them. To make matters worse, for Wufei that is, this person was a girl.  
  
"And you're going to stop us how?" the 3rd soldier asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's the matter gundam pilot? Do you need your mommy for protection?" the 2nd teased.  
  
"At least I'm not a little robot too stupid to think for myself so I have to take orders from a girly rose loving man!" Wufei shouted furiously. The 3 minions stared dumbly at each other before it finally hit them.  
  
"He insulted his Excellency!" the 1st one roared.  
  
"He must pay!" the 3rd cried angrily and shot out blindly at the pair. They both ducked, avoiding the flying pieces of metal easily.  
  
"You just had to make them mad, didn't you?" the girl hissed angrily. Wufei winced slightly as the pain in his leg worsened.  
  
"I would of been fine if you hadn't shown up" the Chinese boy retorted. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever" she mumbled as another round of bullets flew overhead. "This is stupid. Wufei, when I say jump, jump to the other side, got it?" she whispered sternly. Wufei stared at her darkly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" The mysterious girl winced and took something out of her pocket.  
  
"Nevermind, just jump!" she exclaimed, throwing whatever she had in her hand at the 3 ozzies. Before Wufei even had time to think, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the other side of the barricade. He let out a gasp of pain as they landed. He had forgotten to put his weight on his non-injured leg causing waves of pain to wash over his body. A few seconds later, there was an explosion on the other side of the junk that shook the ground.  
  
"Grenade?" Wufei guessed faintly. The girl smiled underneath her mask.  
  
"You betcha" she said cheerfully, but then went serious. "How badly are you hurt?" Wufei scowled.  
  
"I'm fine". He started to walk away, trying not to limp or pass out.  
  
"Oh no you aren't" she replied knowingly, reaching out and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let go of me" Wufei exclaimed angrily, jerking his arm out of her grasp. Another wave of pain washed over him. The girl ripped off her mask, revealing long, blond, wavy hair, slightly mussed from her mask. Wufei swayed dangerously.  
  
"You're hurt. You need some medical attention and a hiding place from OZ. Come with me" the blonde insisted, her sea green eyes pleading.  
  
"I don't need help" Wufei replied impatiently, feeling extremely dizzy.  
  
"As if" she said sarcastically. "You're coming with me". She looked up at the rapidly rising sun. "My place is only 2 blocks from here". She looked back over at pilot 05. "Wufei..can you hear me?" Wufei didn't reply. He felt as though a hot black blanket was smothering him. "Wufei, come on, answer me!" she cried frantically. Wufei felt his body pitch forward. The girl caught him before he hit the ground. "Stupid baka" she whispered and that was the last thing Wufei heard for quite awhile.  
  
  
TBC  
  
*groans* usually, this would be a one chapter fic, but to make the dare even worse..*Glares at Duo's ONLY chick who is grinning insanely* I have to make it at least 2 chapters long........I know it's bad.... I'm kinda pressed for time..........but can't someone even leave me a pity review???? Pretty please?? *Grabs Duo and makes him give his famous puppy dog eyes.... Also grabs Quatre and makes him give puppy dog eyes* please?  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	2. Chapter 2 Finally!

*Cheers* YAY! ONE REVIEW!!!!!! I broke the record for most reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* grins widely* just kidding! Anywho, here's the last chapter that I was dared to right. Hope ya like it!  
  
disclaimer- I do not own gundam wing but I do own my character Beth  
  
'thoughts'   
"talking"  
  
Warnings-it is rated R for a reason.....There is some swearing and a teeny bit of sexual content but nothing really really big. Don't say I didn't warn you though. Oh, and if I did go past an R rating, please tell me (although, I'm pretty sure I didn't!!!) oh, Wufei could be a bit OOC  
  
Chalk Dust  
  
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open suddenly to find a pair of sea green eyes filled with worry hovering over him. He closed his eyes again almost as quickly when he opened them. 'Please just make her go away' he pleaded mentally. Gathering his courage, he cracked one eye open to find that his pleas hadn't been answered.  
  
"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Wufei groaned out loud. 'Why me?' He thought through the steadily growing pain. "I feel perfectly fine" he lied, struggling to sit up but was immediately forced back down by a wave of dizziness. The girl rolled her eyes knowingly  
  
"Sure. You just got shot in the leg and have been unconscious for 3 days. You're just peachy keen" she replied. Wufei's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"I've been asleep for 3 days?" the blonde bobbed her head up and down.   
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Just great" the Chinese boy muttered angrily. He fixed an intense glare on the girl beside him. Instead of cowering, she returned a gaze almost of the same intensity. "Since you know my name and profession, can I know yours?" pilot 05 asked grudgingly after a few minutes of awkward silence. The girl offered him a slight smile.  
  
"My name is Beth" she replied nonchalantly. Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Beth?" he questioned. The blonde leaned in closer to Wufei.  
  
"Well, my real name is Elizabeth but no one has called me that and lived to tell the tale" she admitted, smiling insanely and cracking her knuckles at the same time. This startled Wufei slightly.  
  
'She's crazy, that's the only explanation' he thought worriedly, trying to control his fear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Why don't you get some more sleep? I have to go to work now. And don't even think about leaving" Beth said soothingly, getting up from her chair and moving towards the door.  
  
She went into the next room and Wufei heard a drawer open and close and then a door open and close after that. Not even daring to breathe, Wufei laid perfectly still, the only sound interrupting the silence was the rhythm of the blood pounding in his ears. After about 5 minutes, 05 decided to move  
  
Using all the strength in his arms, Wufei managed to push himself upright, without too much pain or dizziness. He then pushed himself upright and tried to walk out the door but the minute he stepped with his left leg, pain blazed through his body as he collapsed on the floor in a heap  
  
"Stupid oz, stupid mission, stupid onna, stupid weakness" Wufei groaned, struggling to untangle himself. Beth's' face appeared over his.   
  
"Stupid Wufei" she added, with a small sigh. "I don't know whether to leave you there or help you up".  
  
Wufei scowled. "I don't need any help!" He tried once more to pull himself up off the floor but the pain was too strong. Defeatedly, the Chinese boy adverted his gaze to the other side of the room.  
  
Beth gave a lopsided grin and grabbed a pillow and a light blanket from the mused bed and threw the blanket over Wufei and placed the pillow under his head. "You'll be fine there till I come back from work" she decided outloud. "Remember, the less you damage your leg, the quicker you'll heal and you'll be able to leave sooner". And with that, she pulled her black ski mask onto her head and left the house for real this time.   
  
Wufei grunted and closed his eyes. 'I guess she's right about that. I can't wait to get out of here' he thought as he drifted off into a fitful sleep. 'Still, there's something about her...'  
*~*  
  
A few hours later, Beth came through the back door of her extremely small house, pulling off her mask as she did. Her blonde hair was really mused this time. Sighing, she opened her fridge and pulled out a can of mountain dew and popped it open.  
  
Taking a long gulp of this much-deserved drink, Beth sat down heavily in her only kitchen chair. 'What a day' she thought tiredly. 'I wonder how my patient is doing?' The shrill ringing of her telephone rudely interrupted her thoughts about Wufei.  
  
"Damn it" she said angrily, getting up to answer it. "Can't he let a girl rest?" she jerked the receiver off the hook and up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Good to hear that you're in a good mood" a male voice drawled on the other end  
  
"Bernie, what a surprise" Beth replied sarcastically, twirling the phone cord around her fingers.   
  
"Don't sound so happy" Bernie said. "I trust that you've completed your assignment?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"No problems?"  
  
"Are there ever any?"  
  
"Well.... there was that one time..."  
  
"BERNIE! I thought we agreed never to mention that incident again" Beth screeched through gritted teeth. She knew he was smiling on the other end.   
  
"How was I supposed to know that the Oz soldiers were having a party that night?" he protested.  
  
"It wasn't the party itself that bugged me, it was the type of party that did it in for me" Beth reminded her boss curtly. "Anyways, I don't want to go into that again. What's the purpose of this call anyways?  
  
"Well...um.... Beth, you know that you're my best agent" Bernie said nervously. Beth sighed.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the end of that sentence?"  
  
"There's a possibility that I might have to give you away" Bernie finished hurriedly.   
  
"You mean sell me".   
  
"Well, if you really want to get technical...."  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Shit, come on Beth. Money is damn tight now. If this god damn war would end..."   
  
"But it's not going to end any time soon" the blonde said sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry Beth, I really am" Bernie said softly.  
  
"Who am I working for now?" Beth asked monotonously. She could hear Bernie shuffling his feet; a habit he only did when he was nervous.   
  
"I don't know yet. I'll phone you in a couple of days. Later" and with that, the line went dead.  
  
  
Beth hung up the phone softly and stared at the dingy floor. I hate being treated like.....like.....this! She thought furiously. Finally, something snapped inside  
  
"I hate this fucking war! I hate OZ! I hate the Peacecrafts! I hate the Gundam pilots! I hate outer space! I hate Treize! I hate Zechs! I hate my parents! I hate Bernie! I hate my life!" Beth yelled, picking something up off the counter and throwing it against the wall. *Crash* The object had been a plate.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she turned to go upstairs and check on Wufei.   
  
*~*  
Wufei had woken up a few hours earlier to find that his pain had diminished. He had even managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the bed. 'Now what?' Wufei wondered. 'I can't escape and I don't know is she's working for OZ or not'. He thought back to the incident. 'Baka! Of course she's not working for OZ! She wouldn't have attacked those 3 soldiers if she was!'  
  
Pilot 05 then fell into a deep state of meditation, where no time seemed to pass. He vaguely heard a door open and close but the shrillness of the phone brought him back to reality. He automatically reached for the phone but stopped himself just in time. The seconds dragged by slowly. Curiosity got the better of him and his finger 'accidentally' hit the speakerphone button. Beth's voice filled the air.   
  
"It wasn't the party itself that bugged me, it was the type of party that did it in for me" Beth reminded her boss curtly. "Anyways, I don't want to go into that again. What's the purpose of this call anyways?   
  
"Well...um.... Beth, you know that you're my best agent" Bernie said nervously. Beth sighed.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the end of that sentence?"  
  
  
"There's a possibility that I might have to give you away" Bernie finished hurriedly.  
  
"You mean sell me".  
  
"Well, if you really want to get technical...."  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Shit, come on Beth. Money is damn tight now. If this god damn war would end..."   
  
"But it's not going to end any time soon" the blonde said sadly.   
  
"I'm really sorry Beth, I really am" Bernie said softly.  
  
"Who am I working for now?" Beth asked monotonously. She could hear Bernie shuffling his feet; a habit he only did when he was nervous.   
  
"I don't know yet. I'll phone you in a couple of days. Later" and with that, the line went dead.  
  
Wufei stared in amazement at the phone. 'That was an interesting conversation'. He almost jumped as Beth started to yell. Then there was a crash, followed by complete silence. Wufei hesitated for a moment when he heard Beth coming up the stairs. Should he go and hide or stay put? He was still deciding when Beth entered the room.  
  
"Oh, you're up" she said, looking startled. "Feeling any better?"   
  
"Hn" Wufei grunted. Beth sighed.   
  
"I don't need this today!" she warned, walking around the bed. "Keep this up and I might be tempted to kill you along with Bernie". Wufei decided to play dumb.  
  
Putting on a confused look, he asked puzzeldly "Who's Bernie?" The blonde groaned and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Bernie is..er...was my boss" she replied sadly. "Oh and don't bother to hide it, I know you were listening in on our convo". Wufei hid his surprise.  
  
"You're an agent.....Who do you work for?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Right now, I'm not entirely sure. But when I worked for Bernie, I got different assignments. I've done a few things for OZ, a few things for whatever the other side is called now, and a few personal favors for Zechs and Treize. Bernie owns several other agents too" Beth explained non-chalentaly.  
  
"What do you mean by you were sold?" the Chinese boy asked curiously. Beth sighed again.  
  
"Bernie owns me. My parents were killed in a gundam attack and I was forced to live on the street. This guy named Brandon picked me up. He took me in and made me his slave. He taught me basically everything I know. Apparently I'm one of the better assassins/spies/sabatogers around. I'm worth quite a lot of money. I worked for a few other guys before Bernie. Huh, he doesn't want to let me go but he put me up for money during a card game and he lost. Who knows whom I work for now" she said impatiently.  
  
"Gundam attack?" Wufei repeated nervously? He still didn't know the extent of her abilities. Beth smiled wistfully.  
  
"Don't worry. It was pilot 01, Heero Yuy. I'll get back at him one of these days". Wufei had to surpress a smile.   
  
'She'll need a lot more skills to even find Heero' Wufei thought through a yawn.  
  
"You need more sleep. I'll leave you alone now" Beth said quietly, getting up off the bed. Wufei carefully lifted his legs onto the bed. He was very tired. "Oh wait! You should change your bandages!" Beth walked out of the bedroom and came back in a few minutes later with a first aid kit in her hands. "Here, I think you can take care of yourself now".  
  
Wufei took the kit. "Thanks" he muttered under his breath. Beth then left the room. The bullet had hit him just above the knee. He carefully unraveled the gauze and finally got to see exactly what the bullet had done to him. The bullet hadn't gone into his leg, it had just decided to take a chunk out of it. Wufei stared at it in amazement; someone had stitched it up! 'I wonder when that happened?' He thought confusedly. Luckily, it didn't look infected so he put some polysporin on new gauze and wrapped that around the gunshot wound.  
  
Sighing, he laid down, his eyes closing instantly. 'I suppose she's an okay person' he thought sleepily. 'Maybe I'll get to know her better...'. Sleep over took him at that thought.  
  
Beth poked her head inside the room. "Wufei?" she called out softly. No response. The blonde smiled and went in to collect the first aid kit. As she picked it up, she happened to glance over at Wufei...to find that he had a slight smile on his face. 'He should smile more often. He looks even hotter when he does' Beth thought casually. She then realized exactly what she had thought. 'Holy shit! Where did that come from?' She screamed mentally.  
  
'I can only speak the truth' her subconscious replied cheekily. Beth looked down at Wufei again. His smooth, muscular chest rose up and down steadily. Her eyes traveled up to his face. It looked so soft. Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it traveled towards his face to see if it was as soft as it looked. She managed to stop it just in time.   
  
Screwing her eyes shut, she chanted mentally...'I'm not falling in love with him. I'm not falling in love with him. I'm not falling in love with him....'. Beth was thoroughly convinced that she was cured. She opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping Wufei again. She almost melted at the sight of him. He seemed even hotter, if that was physically possible. 'Ah shit, I'm falling in love with him!!'  
  
*~*  
  
4 days had passed and Wufei's leg had improved. He could tolerate standing on it but walking was still a bit painful. Over the past 4 days, Wufei had gotten his wish; he had gotten to know Beth better. She had rarely left his side but Wufei didn't mind. He sort of liked her down to earth personality. He was sitting on the only kitchen chair while she sat on the counter.  
  
"I am so bored!" she complained, jumping off the counter a few seconds later. "I need to do something!" Wufei stared at her.  
  
"You could try being quiet. That's doing something" he suggested, trying to sound annoyed. Beth glared at him.  
  
Wufei glared back but this time, he seemed to get lost in her sea green eyes. A chain of thoughts raced through his head. 'What's going on?' 'God, she looks beautiful!''I love the way she isn't scared of me.' 'Perfect personality'. 'Damn it! I'm falling in love with her!'  
  
Beth was the first one to break eyes contact. "You're impossible Wufei!" she groaned. "I meant that I need to use up some energy!" Wufei snickered slightly. Beth narrowed her eyes. "That's it! You're in for it now...We're going to the park!" she exclaimed, a wicked glint in her eyes. This didn't bug pilot 05 one bit.  
  
"I'm not allowed outside. OZ is still looking for me" he argued smugly. Beth's look didn't change at all.  
  
"I know a park that nobody goes too. You won't have to worry about Oz then"  
  
"Damn it!" Wufei cursed. "What exactly are we doing at the park?"  
  
"Baka, we'll play of course! There are swings and slides and a jungle gym!" Beth replied excitedly. Wufei looked at her with a blank look on his face. The reality of his past finally hit her. "You've never done those things, have you?" she replied quietly. Wufei slowly shook his head.  
  
"Not that I can remember" he answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything! Come on, let's go!" she cried, heading out the back door. Wufei moaned and stood up, following at a slower pace and limping slightly.  
  
*~*  
  
10 minutes later, they had reached the park. Just as Beth had promised, the park was empty. Wufei's leg was aching as he made his way to a bench for a rest. "Good idea" the blonde commented. Wufei sat down heavily. "You don't mind if I go ahead, do you?" she asked, looking impatient.  
  
"Be my guest" Wufei replied casually. Beth flashed him a smile and sprinted towards the jungle gym. Wufei watched as Beth climbed the bars quickly, as if she was part monkey. Once she had reached the highest bar, Beth sat down on it and flipped upside down. She let her arms dangle for a few minutes until she realized that her shirt was sliding down towards her neck.  
  
The blonde gave a yelp of surprise as she scrambled to fix it. In her scramble, Beth's grip on the bar loosened and she fell to the sand bellow, creating a huge cloud of dust and a loud thump. Wufei stood up and walked as quick as he could to the jungle gym. Most of the dust had cleared away now and Wufei could see Beth lying in the sand, unmoving.  
  
"Beth? Beth?" Are you okay?" Wufei called out when he had reached the edge of the sand. He knelt down carefully beside the girl. Wufei found and checked her pulse and gave a sigh of relief; it was steady. He breathing was shallow thought and her eyes refused to open. "Beth, please wake up" Wufei said worriedly. He looked her over to see if she had broken anything. As he did that, he noticed that he shirt was bunched up, just showing the bottom of her bra and her smooth, pale stomach. The Chinese boy blushed slightly. He then heard Beth groan. He looked at her face just in time to see her sea green eyes flutter open. "Hey, are you okay?" Wufei asked again. Beth smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll live. I just got knocked out," she said softly.  
  
"We should go home now," Wufei said calmly. "You could be hurt". Beth scowled and sat up carefully, causing her shirt to fall back into place, much to Wufei's dislike.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm not made out of glass you know" she argued as Wufei helped her stand up. She brushed the sand off her clothes. "I promised to show you the park. We'll just start out with the jungle gym. As you've witnessed, you need concentration and skill" Beth explained. Wufei looked at the metal bars warily. "Let's move on, shall we?" The pair then walked slowly over to the swing set.  
  
"This is a swing set," Wufei said knowingly. Beth grinned widely.  
  
"Very good" she complemented. "But have you ever been on a swing?"  
  
*~*  
The sun was just beginning to set as Wufei and Beth made their way to the chalk drawing court. Wufei surveyed the drawings on the asphalt. "What's the point of drawing with chalk?" he asked. "When it rains, the drawings will be washed away. It's rather meaningless". Beth shrugged her shoulders, walked over and picked up a piece of chalk.  
  
"It's like asking what's the point of living is" she replied casually, crushing the piece of chalk that was in her hand, into chalk dust. "It makes people happy when they see their children's chalk drawings. It's like they can draw their problems and when a big wind comes or rain comes, all their problems are blown or washed away". Beth smiled wistfully. "Or that's what my mom used to tell me".  
  
Wufei grunted and went to examine one drawing. 'Completely pointless' he thought again. 'There are more important things to put their energy and time towards'. His ears perked up when he heard Beth mutter something under her breath.  
  
"In my hand I hold some dust,  
Getting rid of it is a must."  
"Oh great wind, please take this gift,   
And I urge you to be swift"  
"Place it in your candy dish,  
And please grant me my only wish"  
  
And with that, the blonde opened her hand and threw the dust into the air, watching the breeze catch it and carry it away.  
  
"What was that all about?" the Chinese boy asked amusedly. He turned around to find that Beth was blushing slightly.  
  
"It's a silly poem that my dad taught me. I did it out of force if habit" she explained shyly. Wufei grunted and walked back over to Beth, who had picked up another piece of chalk. She then turned to Wufei. "Will you trace me?' she asked seriously. Wufei took a step backwards, looking startled.  
  
"Huh?" Beth giggled.  
  
"Will you trace me with this piece of chalk" she repeated slowly. Pilot 05 tentivally took the chalk from her out stretched hand.  
  
"I guess...but..."  
  
"It's not that hard" she interrupted. "I lie down on the pavement and you trace me!" The blonde found an empty patch of pavement and laid down. "Wufei?" Wufei grunted yet again and carefully knelt down beside her.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' He thought, feeling exasperated.  
  
'Because you like her' his mind replied teasingly.  
  
'No I don't' Wufei screamed silently.  
  
'Oh correction, you LOVE her!'  
  
'Love is an emotion. Gundam Pilots don't feel emotions. Emotions are a sign of weakness'  
  
'There's no denying it. Just admit it!' Wufei looked down at Beth and the sight that met his eyes sent a warm, tingly feeling through his body. The blonde was lying there, bathed in the fading sunlight. She had her eyes closed and her legs and arms spread out in order for Wufei to trace her better.  
  
'Okay, so maybe I like her just a bit' the Chinese boy admitted grudgingly.  
  
'Why don't you kiss her then?' His mind suggested coyly. Wufei shook that thought of his head and started to trace. Wufei placed the chalk on the ground beside her shoulder and traced downwards. He traced around her arm and down her side, over her hips and down one leg, around the foot and started up the inside of her leg. He accidentally brushed the inside of her thigh, making them both jump.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"S'ok" Beth replied lazily, closing her eyes and trying to relax but she was anything but relaxed on the inside. 'Oh my god! Did he do that on purpose? Does he feel the same way?' She tried not to squirm as an uncomfortable heat filled her body. Little did she know that Wufei was feeling and thinking the same way as she was. He quickly finished tracing, grateful that there were no more 'accidents'.  
  
Beth sat up and looked at Wufei quizzically. "Is something wrong? Did you want me to trace you now?"  
  
"Hn, I really don't want to be traced" he grunted. He was preoccupied with his conscious at the moment.  
  
'Didn't you like that feeling? Why don't you just take her in your arms and kiss her?' It suggested.  
  
'Go away' Wufei thought back.  
  
'It's not that hard. And it's not like you don't want it!'  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
'Not until you kiss her!'  
  
'FINE!' By this time, Beth had gotten up and knelt down beside her friend.  
  
"Wufei? Come on, snap out of it!" she said worriedly, waving a hand infront of his face. Wufei stared into her sea green eyes.  
  
'I hope I'm not going to regret this' he thought worriedly. He took Beth's face gently in his hands and before she even had time to react, Wufei had kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Beth's mind was racing. 'Why is he doing this? It feels so nice though...does this mean he feels the same way?' The kiss finally ended and Wufei backed up a bit looking down.   
  
'Happy?' He asked his conscious.  
  
'Sorta. Didn't that feel good thought?'  
  
It had felt really good. Wufei dared to look up to see Beth staring Beth staring at him. Teasingly, she licked her lips slowly.  
  
"What was that for? She asked, not daring to raise her voice higher than a whisper. "Not that I'm complaining"  
  
This caught Wufei's attention. "You're not angry?" he asked, almost nervously. Beth laughed softly.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? I've been wanting to do that for awhile," she admitted, standing up.  
  
'Told ya so' his conscious retorted.  
  
'Shut up!' Wufei thought back. He also stood up and walked over to Beth. "Then you won't mine if I do it again" and with that, he took the blonde in his arms and kissed her again, more passionately. After a few minutes, Beth felt Wufei's tongue graze her lips.  
  
'Please, do come in' she thought as she let his tongue slide into her mouth. The Chinese boy took this opportunity to explore the hot cavern of Beth's mouth. She moaned silently as he wrapped his tongue up with hers. The need for air broke them up a few minutes later.  
  
"Wow" Beth muttered, placing her face in Wufei's shirt, inhaling his scent. "That was amazing". Wufei smiled into her hair.  
  
'I feel the same way' he thought. Now that his nervousness was gone, he began to feel the immense pain in his leg. "As much as I hate to mention this..."  
  
"Your leg is probably killing you" Beth finished. "We should get back. You can lean on me if you want" she offered.  
  
The Chinese boy swallowed his pride and leaned on Beth slightly. Together, they slowly made their way back to the house.  
  
*~*  
  
"There" Beth said, helping Wufei sit down. "You should rest". She started to walk away but Wufei grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
"Let's finish what we started" he suggested coyly, pulling her down beside him. He drew her into another passionate kiss. Wufei's felt as though he was on fire when Beth ran her hands over his chest and stomach. '2 can play at this game' he thought, inching his hands under her shirt and rubbing her back. They dueled for dominance until they both needed air again.  
  
"Shit, Wufei, you're a damn good kisser" Beth commented bluntly, breathing heavily. Wufei tugged on the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"Get this off" he commanded, wanting to see and taste more. Beth grinned rather evilly.   
  
"You first" she replied. And in one swift movement, she drew Wufei's shirt over his arms and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Pushing Wufei back on the bed, she began kissing him along the neck, slowly moving down. Wufei groaned. She seemed to know exactly what to do to turn him on. She continued this slow torture until Wufei had decided that it was her turn. Growling, he caught her by surprise and pushed her to the bed, pinning her underneath him.  
  
"Your turn now" he said, growling, ridding Beth of her shirt and taking in the top half of her body; her black lace bra, her flat, smooth stomach. "Beautiful" he whispered. He started sucking on her neck, moving down to the little hollow spot at the middle of her neck. She gasped as he circled it with his tongue, then blew cold air on it. Moving downwards, he kissed the beginning of each breast, before moving back up to her mouth. Beth felt as though she was going to explode. She reached down and brushed the crotch of Wufei's pants, feeling something rather hard there.   
  
'Tsk, tsk' she thought. 'I'm going to have to do something about that' But before she could do anything, the phone rang, startling the pair.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Beth exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing the phone. "This better be important Bernie" she growled.  
  
Wufei watched on in interest as Beth's face color changed from red to white. "I got it" she replied numbly and hung up the phone.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wufei asked worriedly. Beth could bear to look him straight in the eye.   
  
"I have to go to work now" she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I'll be back in 5 hours". She got out of bed and went into her closet. Pulling out a pair of black pants and a black tee shirt, she stripped down to her underwear, giving Wufei a nice view and put the black clothes on. "Wufei..." she began again. "I'm sor.." but Wufei cut her off.  
  
"I understand' he whispered. "I know what it's like to be called on at the last moment". Beth smiled gently at him and left the room. Wufei sighed and laid back on the bed. 'Damn boss' he thought, eyelids dropping. 'Why did he do that to her?'  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei woke up a few hours later, feeling completely refreshed. The pain in his leg had vanished. He knew that he had to leave soon. He went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to drink. To his surprise, Beth was sitting on the chair, with her head in her hands.  
  
"Beth" Wufei exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
Beth looked up at him, her eyes dull and emotionless. "You have to leave" she told him tonelessly. "I work for OZ now and my first mission... is to seek out pilot 05 and bring him in. I'm being watched to see how trustworthy I am too".  
  
Wufei hid his surprise. "So, are you going to take me in or not" he replied seriously.  
  
Beth shook her head, standing up. "I can't do it. The gundam pilots are the keys to peace. I hate OZ but I don't have a choice about who I work for. Come with me, I can get you out of here without anyone seeing you" she explained dully, taking his hand and dragging him out the back door.  
  
*~*  
  
They had been walking for 10 minutes when Beth stopped. She handed him a gun. "Here, shoot me" she said.  
  
"Shoot you?" he exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"Someone is going to be coming very soon and it has to look real. I don't want to die yet Wufei. If I get hurt, I have an excuse for not catching you, it is my mission" she explained sadly.  
  
"I won't do it"  
  
"Please Wufei, just do it!" Beth whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. Wufei's grip tightened on the gun as he pulled back the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed through the air. Beth faltered, holding onto her right arm, trying to stop the blood from flowing.  
  
"You stupid gundam pilot! Just wait till I get my hands on you" she yelled, trying to run forward, but fell to her knees from the immense pain she was in. Wufei almost went to help her but she whispered something that made him stop. "This is your chance Wufei. Live your life of freedom. Run now, they won't catch you" she whispered. "I do love you but this is my mission, take care".  
  
Wufei nodded ever so slightly and started running for his life. His gundam wasn't too far away from here. AS he ran, a single tear ran down his cheek too. 'I loved you too Beth'  
  
*~*  
  
A few months later, Wufei was running through the halls of an OZ base. Alarms were blaring, his mission hadn't gone as planned. Quatre and Duo was waiting outside as back up. He was almost to the exit when an Oz soldier skidded to a halt infront of him.  
  
"Stop" she exclaimed. "Don't move a muscle". Wufei froze at the sound of that voice. The solider had long blonde hair and sea green eyes filled with hatred. Her eyes suddenly changed though as she recognized who the intruder was. "Wufei?" she whispered.  
  
"Beth, get out of my way" he growled. "This is my mission and I don't want to hurt you". His face was dead serious but inside, his heart was aching to hold her in his arms. Beth nodded.  
  
"I understand" she muttered. "Please, stop this war though". Wufei nodded and pushed past her. As he ran to his gundam, he apologized silently to Beth.  
  
'I'm sorry...but...it's my mission'  
  
  
The End!  
  
Yeah for my one review on this fic so far! LOL and it's by the person who dared me to right this! Anywho, sorry the second chappie was kinda long. Please review if you did like it...please review if you didn't like it...heck, just review!!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


End file.
